Popsicle of love
by BabyPopz
Summary: One day, Aomine barged into Seirin's gym. What'll happen after that? What's up with the popsicles?


**Hi, guys! ^^ This is my first time attempting to write a fanfiction from an anime so, please don't expect much. I hope that I will get better with more experience. However, I still hope that you will like the story! Review please~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or else, I'll make everyone fall for Kuroko! 3**

* * *

"Get out of the way!" Aomine yelled.

"Why should I? YOU are the one who just barged into SEIRIN'S court and you dare ask me to move away?!" Kagami yelled back

"Who cares about that! I don't even want to see your face, you trash. I'm here to look for Tetsu." Aomine replied in an equally loud voice.

"Ano… What brings you here, Aomine-kun?"

"Whoah! Kuroko! When were you here?" Kagami almost screamed but fortunately, he suppressed it and managed to just say it out in a loud, hoarse voice. That is because screaming is not manly and Kagami is definitely a man!

"Hmph! How can you call yourself Testu's light when you can't even sense his presence?" Aomine mocked.

"So… what brings you here, Aomine-kun? I still have practice so please hurry up." Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh, practice is cancelled today so I was wondering if you'll like to hang out after your practice… I'll buy you vanilla milkshake!" Aomine said excitedly.

"No way! Kuroko already agreed to have dinner with me after practice. And please also refrain from BRIBERY!" Kagami retorted with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Kuroko, surely you'll refuse him, right?"

"No. I'll like to invite Aomine-kun to dinner with us. The more the merrier, right?" Kuroko replied without an ounce of hesitation.

Kagami seriously felt like face palming himself there and then. And he did. Aomine smirked at him and turned to face Kuroko. "So I'll be waiting for you at the gate. Bye!" With that, Aomine walked out of the school feeling victorious and head towards the arcade to spend his time while waiting for Kuroko.

* * *

Time skip~

At Maji Burger~

"Tetsu/ Kuroko, I'll buy vanilla milkshake for you." Aomine and Kagami said in unison then glared at each other.

"I'll buy some burgers for you too. What do you want?" Aomine asked, turning back to Kuroko.

"Hm… it's okay. I'll just have a vanilla milkshake." Kuroko replied, as usual, in his monotone voice.

Once Aomine and Kagami went off to buy their food, a man walked over to their table and almost sat down when Kuroko spoke, "excuse me, sir, but these seats are taken."

The man looked around, surprised. Seeing no one, he thought he was too tired and was just hallucinating when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulders. He jumped up and saw Kuroko standing just in front of him. "H-how long have you been here, boy?" The man stuttered a little.

"I've been here the whole time, sir. I even told you that this seats are taken but you ignored me." Kuroko explained.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The man shouted and ran away just as the boys came back.

"What happen, Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"Nothing." Kuroko replied.

While eating, the trio talked about basketball, competitions, Teiko's life when suddenly Kagami jumped up and shouted, "Shoot! I've got grocery shopping to do!" He then gobbled down the remaining 5 out of his 20 burger within 2 minutes and dashed out of the fast food outlet.

* * *

_So it's only me and Tetsu now… I'll make my move tonight. _After their dinner, Aomine brought Kuroko to a nearby convenience shop and bought a twin popsicle for them. Vanilla flavored. On the way home, Aomine broke the soothing silence between them.

"Tetsu, you know, I-I've got something to say."

"Yes, Aomine-kun?"

"Erm… that is… I like you! I really like you since we were in Teiko. I-"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko interrupted. "Look, I got 'loser'." He said and hold up his popsicle stick.

"No way! This is my first time getting 'winner'! Wow! I'm so ha- … Wait! You're avoiding my confession!"

"I'm not. I'm telling you my answer."

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked.

"… This is what I mean." Kuroko said and pulled Aomine down to his face level and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm the loser because you stole my heart away."

Aomine was still dazed after getting kissed by Kuroko. Well, since getting a kiss from Kuroko is something amazing like people landing on the moon. Breaking out from his trance, Aomine hugged Kuroko and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

He licked Kuroko's lips, asking for entrance which Kuroko opened without hesitation. Their tongues mingled and danced the waltz together. After a while, they broke apart when the need for air is too great.

"I'm not dreaming, right? You really love me, Tetsu?" Aomine whispered into Kuroko's ear, making Kuroko shiver a little from the pleasure he received.

"You are not dreaming. I love you. Really." Kuroko said in a serious tone.

"So… we are together now, right?" Aomine asked.

"Do you even need to ask? I'm the loser, you are the winner. I love you." Kuroko said and smiled a rare smile of his, making Aomine's heart melt.

"I really love you, Tetsu!" Aomine confessed for the umpteen time and embraced Tetsu in his arms after another sugar sweet kiss.

But they seem to have forgotten that they were in the middle of the street and everyone witnessed their little confession. Including Kagami who was on his way back from grocery shopping. _No….! My cute Kuroko!_ Oh well…

-BabyPopz

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, although I now that it's really~ short. Please review so that I can improve on my next fic! ^^ Thank you!


End file.
